Faces
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: A short Drabble of Hatori being in two places at once...  I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!... not even the full idea of the story


A/N: Ok, this is my first Crossover fanfic, please don't get made, pwz, I don't know perfectly the way Fruits Basket characters are like my friend does... ok, i hope you like it...

Well me and my best friend came up with this, it's a crossover of teen titans and fruits basket, and we are certen that slade is hatori

Disclamer: I do NOT own teen titans or fruits basket, cause if I did I would not end either of them the way they did

In a factory basement, it was dark, but so not dark that you couldn't see 3 feet infront of you, just dark as in no shadows and if you wore dark cloths someone would have trouble finding you. A teenage boy in a traffic light outfit was on the look out with his friends, one was a little green dude, and when I mean green I mean skin color green, with dark green hair in a black and purple outfit. One was a tall red head alien girl with green eyes, white part green too, in a purple belly top, short skirt, and long boot up to her knees. One was a half robot, chocolate skinned teen, bald, friend. The boys last friend is a half demonic sorcroress in dark blue/black leotards, blue cape that hung over her shouders, purple hair and eyes, oh and pale, as in grey, pale.

They called themselves the Teen Titans. And the titans were looking for they're long time nemisis, Slade. The mad man hid behind a two toned mask of black and orange. The team got a hit saying that Slade was in the area, but so far nothing.

"Man Robin, you sure it was this area? We've been searching for 15 minutes and still no sign of him." Said the half robot to the street light.

"I'm sure Cyborg." Replied Robin you his older friend. "But we still have to make sure, just incase hes not just hiding under a rock till we leave." Cyborg groans at what the stick kid just said and beans his flash light around, getting it in the half demons eyes.

"Hey, watch where you point that thing!"

"Sorry Raven, but I didn't see you _because_ I didn't have the light on." Cyborg turns around facing in the opposite durrection of what he was a moment before, suddenly a _oof_ comes from Raven was just standing. He turns around and sees Slade there and Raven just getting up from where she fallen.

"Slade." Came Robins voice just now 5 feet beside him.

"Oh hello Robin, its sure has been awhile." Slade's voice came from behind the mask. Kicking Raven in the stomach he said " come on little demon, don't want daddy disappointed in you".

"Friend Raven's father is dead! You should know that!" said Starfire, the red head, from behind the mad man.

Wanting to get this fight started, Slade kicks Raven harder in the stomich, making her fly 15 feet forward, a moan escaped her lips when she hit the floor. Just then Robin jumped up and hit Slade in the abdomen, pushing him into Starfire's green bolts. Cyborg blast Slade in the chest with his laser canon. "You brats get so angry when one member gets hurt, how pity is that, it looks like she can't take care of herself."

"Wanna bet." Says one angry voice of Raven, coming up from behind Cyborg with red eyes and her hands glowing black ( I have no idea how that is possible). The half demon surrounded Slade with her black energy and throughs him into one of the machines.

"DUDES!" come of the voice of a very irritated Beast boy. "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME!" the green boy wines. Some how, this distracted Slade, and Robins black boot hit the side of his face and a _clack_ of a metal hit the floor and stopped in front of Beast boys feet.

Cyborg puts his light to Slades face and a hand covered the mans face, than the hand came down and it showed…

"Hatori! What are you doing here? Your suppose to be on Fruits Basket!"

_**Meanwhile on Fruits Basket…**_

Torhu, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure was sitting around the table eating lunch.

"Has anyone seen Hatori? He's suppose to be here by now." Said Torhu looking at the extra food she make for the doctor.

A/N so what do you think? I know if you don't like it, but it just kept bugging me so I had to write it down and post it!

R&R please

Gingerstorm101


End file.
